


Can't Sweat Under Any Circumstances

by theangelanddean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, M/M, Nipple Play, Smut, Sweat, Top Mick, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelanddean/pseuds/theangelanddean
Summary: The Winchesters left him again, alone. He has the British man's number and to find out about Lucifer, he asks to meet him. In exchange, they test his theory if Castiel can really not sweat under any circumstances.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Since Dean Winchester isn't making out with Castiel, I'm giving Castiel someone he deserves.

They left without him again. They probably want to have a family moment together. Dean’s words echo in his mind _We’re family, Cas._ Maybe not family enough. Mary is back and they probably don’t need him anymore, or at the moment. It’s probably nothing personal. He’s got more pressing matters, though, he has to fix his mistake and hunt down Lucifer. 

Castiel bangs the door of the pickup truck and sighs. Reaching into his trench coat, he feels the piece of paper with the man with the endearing accent’s number. Okay, it wasn’t that endearing; he’s heard many people with it but something about his sent tingles through his body. Taking the scrap paper out, he reads the name and the number. Maybe he’ll know something about Lucifer, it might be a stretch but it doesn’t hurt to try. 

He takes out his cell and types in the number. With a deep breath he presses call, bringing the phone up to his ear. He listens to the first ring, then the second, then the third, maybe he won’t pick up. With the final ring, he hears a weary voice grumble an unwelcoming hello. 

“Is this Mick?” Castiel gruffly asks. 

“Yes. Whose…Mr. ‘I don’t sweat under any circumstances?” Mick’s voice clears up. 

“My name is Castiel.” He exhales in annoyance. 

“Right.” Mick chuckles, “How may I be at your service?” 

“Meet me at Rudy’s Bar.” Castiel states, remembering he passed it while coming over to this place. “I have some questions.” 

“Sure.” Mick agrees. Before he could say anything else, Castiel ends the call and starts the truck. 

When he reaches the bar, it’s practically empty. A few people were by the pool table, playing. The dull lights and the dark wood make it a great place to keep hidden, even around a small number of people. Castiel walks down the row of stairs until he reaches a man with a strong jaw and stubble. 

“Mick.” He says, gruffly. Mick turns in his seat and smirks. With a nod, he pulls out a chair for him, gesturing Castiel to sit next to him. 

“So, what do you want to talk to me about?” Mick asks curiously. Taking notice of the bartender, holding up two fingers and pointing back at them. 

“Do you have any information about Lucifer?” Castiel gets right to the point. The bartender places down two glasses of whiskey in front of them. “I don’t drink.” 

Mick scoffs and drowns his glass. “Yeah, well, I’d like not to be the only one to drink here.” 

Castiel huffs, picks up the glass and copies drowning the bitter liquid. Never tasted the same when he human. The molecules, they messed it up. Mick watches him closely, a smile ghosting on his lips. He calls for another fill. 

“All I know is that he’s wrecking havoc across the country.” Mick finally answers Castiel’s question. “Nothing more than that.” 

“How?” Castiel questions further, thanking the man behind the counter for his service. He takes small sips of the whiskey, watching Mick do the same. 

“Deaths with peoples eyes burned out.” He shrugs, “Nothing more.” 

Castiel lets out a disgruntled sigh. Finding Lucifer is harder than he thought, his last choice is to get help from Crowley. Last time Crowley and him teamed up, the Leviathans happened. Not happy with this, he drinks the rest of the brown liquid and stands up. 

“Woah there, pretty boy.” Mick grabs Castiel’s arm. “Where are you going?” 

“I got all the information I wanted.” Castiel states. 

“Yeah, well.” Mick stands up. “I don’t.” 

“What do you want?” Castiel groans in annoyance. 

Mick moves closer and dips his head down next to Castiel’s ear. He feels the warm breath against the shell of his ear. His hand strokes his fingers down from where he gripped his arm. 

“I was hoping to test this theory of yours.” He whispers. 

“What theory?” Castiel asks, quietly. 

“If you can really not sweat under _any_ circumstances.” Mick slurs, pushes his nose into Castiel’s hair. 

Castiel’s heart jumps at the feeling. Should he take up on the offer? Mick was good looking, his grey eyes were intriguing, and his accent was beautiful. But he can’t deny he’s not still in love with Dean. Placing his hands on Mick’s chest, he pushes him away and shakes his head. With a respectful nod, Mick apologizes. He slaps a few bills on the counter and walks towards the door leaving Castiel staring at the bills on the counter. 

_You’re our brother._

Dean doesn’t think of him as anything more than an ally, a brother. Why shouldn’t he act on his feelings towards Mick? With the decision made, he runs out the door, behind Mick. He feverously looks at the parking lot, looking for any sign of him. He couldn’t see him anywhere, with a defeated sigh he looks down at his shoes. 

“Looking for me?” A man with an accent says from behind him. 

With wide eyes, Castiel looks up and sees Mick leaning against the wall, his hands in his pockets and a smirk playing on his lips. He pushes himself off the wall and strides towards Castiel. He brings up his hand and strokes over Castiel’s cheek, eyeing his lips. 

“I was hoping you would come after me.” He whispers. “Or I’d look like a fool, wouldn’t I?” 

“Shut up and kiss me.” Castiel gasps. 

Mick closes the space between them; soft lips meet dry lips. Mick’s stubble scratches against Castiel’s skin, creating friction, which intensified the sensation. Both of Mick’s hands curl up into Castiel’s hair, pulling him closer into their kiss. Their tongues fight over dominance, Mick’s heavy breath filling in the space between them. When they move apart, Mick heaves and looks questionably at Castiel’s lack of breath. 

“Don’t need to breath either?” He smirks. 

“I’m an angel.” Castiel gruffly says. “Nothing human can hurt me.” 

“Let’s go back to my motel.” Mick offers, extending his hand for Castiel to take. 

“Okay.” He says, taking his hand and letting him lead. 

Time went by excruciatingly slow until they were inside Mick’s motel. When the door closes, Mick and Castiel resume their kiss from the parking lot of the bar. One by one, Castiel’s trench coat then his tie and eventually his shirt falls on the floor. Mick pushes him onto the soft bed. It was a higher end motel, nothing he’s been in with the Winchesters. A preference, Castiel guesses. 

He watches Mick take off his coat and then his brown belt. He climbs over Castiel and presses a kiss on the crook of his neck. He makes his way down his neck, leaving a wet trail; he goes down his chest, moving towards his nipple. For the first time, Castiel left breathless. He gasps at the sensation of Mick’s tongue wrapping around his nipple. His hands grab at Mick’s hair, sliding them down his neck to where his shirt blocks access to the rest of his skin. 

“Mick.” He moans. “Your shirt. Off. Now.” 

He chuckles around his nipple and lightly bites it before getting up and slowly unbuttons his shirt. Getting more and more frustrated, Castiel reaches up and rips the shirt off. Alarmed by his own actions, his eyes widen and is about to apologize for his behavior. 

“Little impatient aren’t you?” Mick laughs. “That was one of my favorite shirts.” 

“I apologize.” Castiel replies as shame seeps into him. 

“It’s okay.” Mick shakes his head, with a smile. “It’s rather sexy.” 

Mick grabs Castiel’s waist and carries on abusing his nipples. Castiel lets his hands wander the wide expanse of Mick’s back. He feels the bumps of muscle as he moves to give attention to his other bud. 

“More.” Castiel groans at the teeth nibbling at his sensitive skin. 

Mick hums and lifts up to give Castiel a chaste kiss on his lips before he moves towards a bedside table. He opens up the drawer to pull out a condom and a bottle of lube. Sliding down back to Castiel’s feet, he demands him to take his pants off. 

“And turn around.” Mick gruffly says, staring at Castiel’s cock. “I want to see that pretty hole of yours.” 

Castiel gets on his hands and knees. His head hanging, not knowing what Mick is doing behind him. A cool touch presses against his hole. Another hand lightly slaps against his high. 

“Widen up a little, sweetheart.” He kindly says. Castiel gulps and gives room for Mick. 

His finger breaches the ring of muscle. It takes a few moments for Castiel to get used to. It’s not painful, he’s an angel, and he can handle pain. But the feeling of someone penetrating him is fascinating. He pushes back against Mick’s finger, wanting to get more of it inside. Mick rubs Castiel’s lower back, as he presses his second finger inside. Scissoring, he stretches Castiel’s hole. The entire time, Castiel rocks back and forth with tiny thrusts, fucking himself on Mick’s fingers. Eventually, the two become three. Mick pumps them inside a few times before taking them out. 

“Sweetheart, do you want to be on your back?” Mick asks, caressing Castiel’s ass. 

“Not yet.” Castiel whispers. 

He hears Mick unzip his pants and the ruffling behind him indicates him getting out of his pants. He listens to the wrinkling condom wrapper and a groan from Mick’s mouth. Finally, the cold feeling is back on his hole. Mick’s protected and lubed up cock, pushing into Castiel. In return, his mouth opens in a silent cry. He’s big, bigger than he though he would have been. His own cock, hard and leaking, calls out to him for a touch. 

Castiel drops his head onto the bed, his arm snaking to his own neglected cock. Mick was deep inside of him. His hands where massaging his arched back. A few seconds latter, Mick pulls back and pushes back inside, knocking Castiel’s breath out of him again. He wonders how he could manage to do that to an angel. His grace was still in him, yet he let himself work the way humans do. 

Mick starts a steady rhythm with his thrusts as Castiel matches them while stroking his dick along with him. He pants and moans to every push. The feeling is magnificent. But he didn’t know it would get better. When Mick covers his back with his own, the angle of the thrust changed. They pushed against a bundle of nerves, sending Castiel screaming in pleasure. 

“That’s right, sweetheart.” Mick growls, “Scream for me.” 

His hands stop stroking his cock as they scramble to grab the covers under him. Mick’s grunts match up with Castiel’s. He nibbles on the back of his neck, eventually moving to the crook of his neck sucking in a bruise. The aphrodisiac type senses in Castiel’s mind and body, make him tremble to an edge he cannot describe.

“Please.” Castiel begs. 

“What do you want?” Mick mumbles around his skin. 

“I want to see you.” He gasps when a hard thrust hits his prostate. 

Mick pulls out and helps Castiel turn around. He leans up and places a kiss on Castiel’s mouth, moving down his jaw as he puts his cock back into him. He slows down his thrust, elongating the time they have together. Castiel grabs his back and grips on so tight, he’s sure he’s scratching in his presence as a temporary reminder. 

A few minutes later, something remarkable happens. A few droplets of sweat drop down the side of Castiel’s forehead. He whimpers as Mick changes his pace to short shallow thrusts right onto Castiel’s prostate. Mick lifts his head away, from where it was working on Castiel’s neck. Smiling down on the work he did, he looks back up to see Castiel’s lust blown eyes and the sweat. 

“Looks like you do sweat, Castiel.” He grunts, pushing in harder. 

“It’s my grace.” Castiel gasps in pleasure. “It’s letting my desire come through.” 

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Mick smirks. He quickens his pace, not relenting. 

Castiel’s moans turn into sharp grunts as he feels a painful burning sensation in the bottom of his stomach and his chest. His eyes are wide open, staring into Mick’s grey ones. Mick, then, grabs Castiel’s dick and strokes it. 

“Come for me, sweetheart.” Mick whispers. With those words, Castiel lets go with a strangled shout and relaxes into the bed. He urges Mick to finish up inside of him. Mick grabs Castiel’s waist again, smirking at the wetness from the sweat. He thrusts in hard and fast until he comes into the condom with Castiel around him. 

Slipping out, he turns over and lays down next to Castiel, He takes a few breaths before turning his head to look at the angel next to him. Castiel looks back at him with curious blue eyes. They stare at each other for a while before Mick gets up to the bathroom. 

Castiel sits up and feels wetness on his stomach and chest. White streaks of come were painted on him. The rest of his body glistened with sweat. Before he could get up, Mick comes back with a warm towel. He puts a hand on Castiel’s shoulder and pushes him back onto the bed. Wiping his chest and stomach, he throws the towel to the side and places a kiss on Castiel lips. They kiss for what felt like they were the only ones in the world. When the part, Mick smiles reassuringly. 

He lies back down next to Castiel. With a shuddered voice he says, “Stay for a while.” 

“Okay.” Castiel agrees. He can start looking for Lucifer tomorrow. Tonight he wanted to do something for himself. Be a little selfish for the first time in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://heavenlycas.co.vu/) || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/heavenlyish)


End file.
